


beautiful - a collection of viktuuri drabbles

by cryingoverharrypotteralways



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm trying here, M/M, Oneshot, collection of oneshots, dumb fluff, i'm writing on the fly, try to make it emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverharrypotteralways/pseuds/cryingoverharrypotteralways
Summary: just some viktuuri drabbles, that are anything but smutty. Angst, but mostly fluff.





	beautiful - a collection of viktuuri drabbles

So far, the disease has cropped up in five different towns. The symptoms include; extensive purchases of merchandise, shooting praises at weakling losers (like myself) and other embarrassing shows of affection. I am anything but comfortable,

"GOOD LUCK KATSUKI YUURI!" A man practically blew my arm off with his happy punch to the arm in the local Hot Topic. I am in awe as to why this man is at a Hot Topic. Again I am unanswered.

"Jesus, lord almighty, you've infected them." Yurio peeled off his cheetah print mask in amused awe. He stood with more clothes hanging from coathangers on his extended pointer finger.

"T-Thankyou!" I smiled uncomfortably, hoping I looked appreciative. Because I really was, as long as the "public" bit wasn't a major worrying factor. I could already feel my face heat up as I thanked the man for his support.

He smiled, and my toad-like features scrunched up and tried to return the gesture.  
"I pray for your victory, Dear Katsuki! God Bless!" The man's smiled lowered on his face, droopy, but genuine (as far as this illness counted as genuine).  
"God bless!" I called as he leaves, smiling at him despite myself.

Yurio rolls his eyes. "Helping me with these or what?" His hand posed onto his hip, he looks at me impatiently. I smile for the second time today, surprising myself. On Yurio's finger, there is animal print. A 'RAWR' sweatshirt. I smile harder.

\--

We scouted out Viktor after leaving the Hot Topic, travelling three floors and four food courts (God LA malls are big). I dialled Viktor's number into my phone and waited for him to reply.   
"The number you are trying to reach is-" Yurio reached over and hung up for me, at least I think he did. I was crushed. My breathing was heavy and uneven. My sweatpants started to feel hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. My pulse was racing with fear, my eyes wide and afraid.

"Hey Piggy, calm down."


End file.
